The present disclosure relates to polyolefin compositions, and in particular to blended polyolefinic materials, which, after molding, provide a soft touch feel.
Soft touch materials have found applications in many industries. For example, soft touch materials can be utilized in automotive interior components such as trim components, grips on steering wheels, and shifters. Electronic industries also utilize soft touch materials on the grips and protective coverings of handheld electronic devices. Other applications can vary, for example soft touch materials can be found in tool handles and tooth brushes.
One way to impart a soft touch feel is to use a multi-step process applying a secondary layer of functional material on top of a molded article through overmolding, painting, or other techniques. Another way to impart a soft touch feel is to provide a material, which on its own, is suitable for producing articles having a soft touch feel.
Despite all the research and studies, there remains a need to provide a polymeric composition, particularly, a polyolefin composition that can exhibit a relatively soft touch feel. It would be a further advantage if such a composition additionally has one or more of low gloss, good impact properties, good flexural properties, good tensile properties, good scratch resistance, and practical hardness values.